Hand-held microphones designed for use with two-way communications equipment such as mobile radios are well known in the art. Generally, microphones of this type employ relatively large carbon or electrodynamic transducer elements. One of the defects of such microphones of the prior art, especially when used in mobile radios, is their awkardness in handling with both hands on the steering wheel of a motor vehicle. Driving a motor vehicle with only one hand on the steering wheel while using the other hand to hold such a microphone is inherently dangerous and merely using a small transducer element does not entirely solve the problem described above. That is, where a relatively small transducer element is employed, it will not produce a sufficiently large output signal when held at an appreciable distance from the speaker's mouth, as at the steering wheel of a motor vehicle where the operator is the speaker.